


Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez (Chapter 3-Club Construction)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Anthony “Gay Tony” Prince is Bisexual, BBC (Sex), Drug Use, F/M, GTA Online Character-Freeform, GTA Online-Afterhours DLC, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interracial Sex, Luis Lopez meets English Dave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Yacht life, blowjob, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Luis gets introduced to Tony's friend and "entertainment" partner, English Dave before setting out to help Tony get the staff and equipment for his new club. Meanwhile, Marina has a bit of fun time with her new partner before she learns that Tony's back in town.
Relationships: Original Female Character x Tony Prince, Original Female character x Original Male Character - Relationship
Series: Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061741
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez (Chapter 3-Club Construction)

**Author's Note:**

> TBH this chapter I'm kinda nervous about a bit. This is my first time doing a non BDSM/bondage based scene let alone a intense BJ scene. And yes, I am having OC on OC action. Marcus is kinda a OC that I just thought of in my head. Imagine a 200-300 pound African American bodybuilder with an Afro. That's Marcus Roach. I kinda want him in a way to be the second version of Luis, a person whose heart is in the right place in a dangerous world of vice and violence. Eventually, Marina's gonna have to choose either Tony or him. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I'm kinda sweating it out a bit on the Uncharted stuff right now but hopefully I can get back on it sooner or later.

Tony and Luis had walked inside the empty building past the under-construction entry bar.

“Nice place you got here T,” Luis chuckled as he and Tony walked downstairs past the second under construction bar to the center of the building with a floor and upstairs balcony.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Luis, I got someone who you should meet. He’s around here somewhere unless he’s back in Europe-,” Tony replied before being interrupted by a loud British voice.

“ _Amigo_! _Que pasa!”_ the man with a blonde hairdo and white t-shirt embraced Tony with a hug and likewise.

“Hello, Dave. Hello Dave!” Tony said happily.

“Dave, have you met my business partner? Luis Lopez, Dave. Luis, my friend from London, English Dave. He’s our “supplier” for entertainment,” Tony continued, introducing him to each other.

“Safe, skin, respect,” Dave replied to Luis with a handshake, fist bump, and bow.

“Not much,” Luis replied.

“Anyway, so how you been, Tone? No pow wow!” Dave asked with excitement.

“High as a kite, Dave, and cursing fate…any you?” Tony replied.

“Oh, never better, old son, never better,”

“One love. Nose bag?” Dave continued with a bow before offering both of them a small case of cocaine.

“Oh, no, thanks,”

“I’m good, man,” Luis replied before Tony ushed him back towards the party floor.

“Ah, suit yourself,” Dave said as he sniffed from the case before following them.

“What can I do you for?” Dave continued when Tony and Luis got back to the floor.

“We’re reopening as a nightclub. A proper, underground dance music paradise,” Tony explained with wide-open gestures.

“And what kind of crowd do you want in this, ah, paradise?” Dave asked, ready to help.

“Ah, don’t be judgmental, Dave. I want this place to be amazing. I need people, you know, who know music. Club music!” Tony insisted.

“What you need, old son is a European. Someone with _savior faire_. Someone who can bring in the business,” Dave offered as he brought out his phone.

“Let me see-,” Dave continued as he pulled up his contacts.

“No, not him,”

“Not her,”

He suddenly snapped his thumb, finding the person he was looking for.

“To open this dump, to bring in a good crowd-Solomun. It’s the proper shit. Great music, great crowd, and no cheese,” Dave went on as he pulled up a picture of the Bosnian DJ Mladen Solomun.

“Great! How much?” Tony asked, wanting to know the fees of bringing in a high-profile client like Solomun.

“Let me see what I can do. Daniel, his manager, owes me a favor. I’ve got a few other DJ ideas as well. Well, nice meet ya, Mr. Lopez. One love,” Dave said with a bow before taking off out of the building with Tony and Luis bowing back.

“Well, then. Luis, what do you think?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know, T. You gotta stop meeting these coke-heads. What’s he promising you?” Luis asked, annoyed at Tony meeting yet another “friend” that used drugs.

“Lou, give Dave a chance. Trust me, he’s one of the few people in our lives that won’t fuck with us or our interests. All he wants is to party and get fucked up twenty-four seven. Besides, we can’t get his act until we get this shit finished,” Tony insisted.

“Alright, fine, T. But if he tries anything like Evan did back home, he’s a dead man. How can I help?” Luis offered.

“There are a few people offering to be staff. We need to pick them up and bring them here. Also, we need sound equipment. Remember that socialist utopia, Ritual Sacrifice? We need their equipment out in the desert. Think you can do that, partner?” Tony explained.

“I got it Tone. Listen, about Marina-,” Luis replied before Tony interrupted him.

“Shit! I almost forgot about her! Need to give her a call. Let her know we’re coming back!” Tony yelled frantically.

“T, you know her. She’s probably busy with some IAA shit or something. Said something about “saving America from bioterrorists,” Luis explained.

“Yeah, or partying like an animal, no doubt!” Tony replied with sudden anger.

“Look, T. It’s gonna be ok, man. I’ll go get our stuff. Try to take your mind off her. I’ll be back, boss!” Luis waved before walking away and out of the club.

“Yeah, I’ll do that, Luis-and he’s gone,” Tony sighed with relief.

He then walked up the left stairs past the unfinished DJ booth and into his new office with only the single computer there.

“Ah. Never thought I’d be in an office like this again. Take a breath, sailor,” Tony breathed slowly.

He had the urge to check in on his on-off girlfriend. But Luis was likely right. Maybe she really was now committed to “saving America” as head of the IAA on the west coast. Tony knew deep down that Marina would truly never leave her partying life behind, even as a government agent. He just had to call her, to make sure she was behaving. Tony frantically went through his phone and called…

**30 minutes earlier-Marina’s yacht out in the Pacific Ocean off Vespucci Beach**

On her expensive yacht inside the cabin quarters was Marina and her new partner, Marcus Roach in their biggest bedroom the yacht had to offer.

Marcus was a notorious bodybuilder and security guard known across the country as an ex-con who had got arrested on numerous bank robberies among other crimes but was out, trying to lead a path of redemption. He recently had met Marina a month or so earlier after being introduced to her at one of her frequent yacht parties and they fell in love. Marina was attracted to his huge and muscular body as well as his “gentlemanly” ways despite being an ex-con. Marcus likewise fell for her good looks and attractiveness plus her position of power as a government agent.

Marcus laid on the bed, his Afro hair shining thanks to the sunlight shining through the window of the bedroom in his tank top and jogger pants watching TV. Marina had just come out of the bathroom in her crop top and red striped booty shorts without her glasses and earrings.

“Um, Um, Um,” Marcus said as she walked in front of him, displaying her ass for foreplay before walking back up to him.

“You like that, dontcha baby?” Marina said smoothly with a flirty tone as Marcus couldn’t help but slowly lose it seeing her like this.

“Oh yeah, beautiful. Come here,” Marcus replied with a finger gesture as Marina then climbed onto him.

“Oh my, Marcus. You’re so fucking hot. I’m really glad we met,” Marina smiled, putting her hands on his chest.

“Me too, sweetheart. Listen, what was that business about that Lopez guy-,” Marcus asked with a slight worry before Marina put a finger on his lips.

“Shush. Don’t worry about Lopez. He’s a “friend” of my ex. Now, let’s have some fun and not worry about a damn thing in the world,” Marina replied softly as she slowly took his pants and underwear off…

Thirty minutes later, the couple was in their zone.

Marcus had somewhat nodded off while Marina was down there, bobbing her head up and down on his long dark-skinned cock and stroking it with her hands. She had gone through numerous orgasms, cumming through her panties and booty shorts as she tasted the cock. She was reduced to slow gargled moans, almost choking at times as she tasted and smelled his cum both in and on her mouth plus over her face.

Marcus then slowly opened his eyes.

“Heh, heh. Still down there, huh?” Marcus chuckled as he grabbed her hair with his left hand and her bending ass with his right hand, giving her a hard spank.

Marina again lost it, having another orgasm and moaning loudly, likely cumming in her shorts yet again. Suddenly, Marina’s phone on her drawer rang with the ringtone of “Whom a Bell Tolls” by Metallica.

“Looks like a voicemail. You wanna play it?” Marcus asked Marina, who muffled a yes, still sucking on his dick.

The duo listened as a very familiar voice came on the line.

“Hey, Marina. It’s Tony. Look, I’ve tried calling you numerous times in the last twenty or so minutes but apparently, you’re not answering your phone”- the voice call began.

Marina instantly got a fearful look in her eyes and let out a muffled “Tony?” as she kept her mouth filled and looked over to her phone while the call continued.

“-If you get this, just know that I’m back in town. Luis told me you were busy with some IAA shit. When you get the chance, call me back. I really miss ya. Behave yourself, sweetie. See ya around,” Tony’s call ended before hanging up.

Marcus couldn’t believe it. He instantly recognized that voice.

“Tony fucking Prince? Babe, no fucking way!” he yelled in excitement.

Marina hastily got her face off his dick and did her usual coughing and hacking.

“Marcus, you don’t understand-,” she huffed, trying to defend herself as Marcus interrupted her.

“Baby, c’mon, you could’ve just told me. If I had known-,” Marcus sighed before Marina cut in.

“Look, there’s nothing more to it. At least not anymore, OK? Alright, fine. What if I told you he’s coming here?” Marina explained, trying to defend herself as she sat down for one more snort of cocaine on the other side of the bedroom.

“Marina, he’s fucking crazy coming out here to San Andreas let alone Los Santos. Shit, ya know they don’t allow nightclubs, casinos, or anything in the entertainment industry ‘cept for old men and women in Vinewood from fucking nineteen sixty somethin’. He doesn’t stand no chance out here,” Marcus explained with worry as Marina took the snort of coke. 

Marina then took a heavy breath and sighed, clearing her head before grabbing her phone.

“Marcus, I know. But recent developments have given us a chance to bring nightlife back to the wasteland. Let me show you-,” she explained, pulling up a _WeazelNews.com_ article explaining Mayor Grillo passing the Nightclub Resurrection act.

Marcus then focused on the article.

“Mayor Grillo passes the Ten Billion Dollar Nightclub Resurrection Act-promises to bring nightlife back to West Coast Paradise-,” Marcus read before skimming through the article.

A few minutes later, he came upon the end of the article.

“Will this act include the long-awaited re-opening of the famed Diamond Casino and Resort, shut down during the 2008 financial crisis due to “being a waste on spending”? Stay tuned,” Marcus finished as he then looked around to see Marina gone out of the room.

“Damn, where’d she go?” Marcus wondered as he got up and walked out of the room.

(Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez...To Be Continued) 


End file.
